


生日——【好好款待】

by zwkp



Category: Singtokrist - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 20:33:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20014402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zwkp/pseuds/zwkp





	生日——【好好款待】

Krist结束工作后赶到KTV时，人都已经到齐了。他是最后一个到的，和大家打过招呼之后，Krist走到Singto身边坐下。Singto看着身边乖巧的人，勾起嘴角脸上露出笑意，抬起手揉了揉Krist的脑袋。今晚来的人都是相熟的朋友，也都知道他们的关系，所以他们自然就没那么避讳了。

“Krist，今晚迟到了是不是要罚三杯啊。”

还没等Krist说话，Singto就主动接过OFF手上的酒。“他不能喝，最近胃不是很好，他的酒，我替了。”

几人看到Singto护着Krist的样子都嘘了几声，不过也没再追在要Krist喝酒就是了。本身就是相熟的朋友，玩起来更是放得开。时间渐晚，吃了生日蛋糕后大家也就散场。

“啊！终於到家了。”Krist进门换好拖鞋，啪哒啪哒的跑进客厅里，扑通一声趴倒在了沙发上  
  
“工作了一天累不累，先去洗个澡解解疲劳。”Singto走到沙发前面，蹲下来揉了揉Krist的脑袋。  
  
“不累，你今天也忙了一天了，还陪他们闹了那么久，还是你先去洗澡吧。”krist弯下笑眼看著Singto体贴的说道。

“要不，一起洗？”  
  
“不要，你先去洗，我要先休息一下。”Krist知道Singto打的什么主意，红着脸拍开了Singto的手。两人因为工作的关系已经很久在一起过，憋了这麽长时间的欲火，现在要一起洗澡的话肯定得直接在浴室里做了。但是今晚自己还有其它的安排。  
  
“好吧，那我先去洗。”Singto可怜巴巴的看了眼Krist，站起来转身去浴室。  
  
Krist趁着Singto洗澡的空当赶紧把包里的东西拿出来。转身进了客房里的浴室，Krist看着手里布料少的可怜，只能靠几根绳子连在一起的内裤，他严重怀疑这玩意还能不能称为内裤。犹豫半响才红着脸哆哆嗦嗦的穿上了，穿好后又赶紧披上了浴袍才出来。从月初开始他就绞尽脑汁的想要送什么礼物给Singto。想了很多都没什么新意，后来看电视听到一句“你就是我最好的礼物”时才下定决心要送什么，其实送他什么都不如把自己送给他。红着脸点进了一个卖情趣用品的网店，里面五花八门的东西让他看的面红耳赤，最后选择了一条羞耻度没那么高的情趣内裤。  
  
“Kit，怎么了？”Singto从浴室走出来，看着红着一张脸的Krist。  
  
“P'Sing，生日快乐，我今天说过会好好款待你的。。。”Krist朝着Singto慢慢地走了过去。  
  
“哦！那Kit要怎么好好款。。”Singto话还没说完，看到慢慢脱掉浴袍的Krist后，愣在那了。

Krist将穿在身上的浴袍脱下，赤裸修长的身体上仅穿一条“丁”字型情趣内裤，细细的带子勒在胯骨处，前端一块半透明的黑色布料包住阴茎，窄小的连下面的阴囊都遮挡不住，到会阴处时就又变成了一条细绳，向后延伸紧紧的卡在屁股缝里。  
  
Singto没想到对方的好好款待会是这么大大的“惊喜”，Singto看的两眼赤红，直勾勾的盯着Krist穿着情趣内裤半露不露的样子比全身赤裸更加勾引人。胯间那根东西更是瞬间就硬了。  
  
“kit，我…”。  
  
krist没给singto说话的空间，直接伸手搂住了Singto的脖子，然后向前一凑堵住了他的嘴巴。  
  
两人亲热太多是singto主导，krist鲜少有这么主动热情的时侯。Singto在片刻的惊喜诧异过后，压抑住内心的燥热，眼底染上浓浓的笑意。  
  
singto反客为主的用舌头顶了顶对方牙齿。用舌尖沿著口腔内部轻舔着，从软齶一直滑到了牙根位置。  
  
“唔……”

对方的舌头又软又滑，krist感觉嘴巴里被舔的痒痒的，立刻缠住那软舌与之戏禧一番，krist一边吸吮着singto的舌头，一边伸手拉址浴袍。伸过手去握住了Singto的硬挺。  
  
Singto的呼吸变的粗重了，也没耐性，再也按捺不住身体里的熊熊欲火，一把按住Krist后脑勺，凶狠的啃咬吸吮着krist的嘴巴。  
  
“唔唔……”

突然变得急切的亲吻堵的krist有点儿喘不过气来，不过也没忘记手上的动作，Singto的阴茎又硬又烫，磨蹭的krist的手心都热乎乎的。

Singto松开被自己吻的快要窒息感人。舔了舔对方红润的嘴唇。

“p'sing……”krist看向Singto的眼神已经变得迷蒙，嘴唇被亲吻的红通通的，嘴角还挂著亮晶晶的口水。

Krist低头看着被自己手掌攥住阳物，硕大饱满的肉头露在外面，鼓鼓囊囊的还不时从小孔里向外冒著淫水。krist不由自主的将对方推倒在床上，半趴下来将脑袋埋进Singto胯间，张开嘴含住了圆嘟嘟的肉头。

“kit……”突然被温暖的口腔包裹住，一股热流急速向胯间涌去，Singto差一点就把持不住，嗓音沙哑的吼了一声。

Krist知道怎样才能让singto更加舒服，伸出舌尖一下下的轻舔着肉头，又用嘴巴嘬住肉头吸了吸，舌尖上的味蕾品尝到了淡淡的咸腥味，但krist却不觉得难闻，因为这是singto的味道，  
  
“恩…kit…再含深一点……”singto渐渐不再满足只有肉头被温暖的嘴巴包裹住，况且一直嗫弄肉头也容易让自己射出来，singto挺挺腰将阳物往krist嘴巴里顶了顶。  
  
krist特别听话的压低脑袋，含着singto的阳物使劲的往嘴里吞，直到圆鼓鼓的肉头顶到了嗓子眼儿才慢慢的吞咽着喉咙借于刺激道对方的阳物。krist物嘴巴里被塞的满满的，无法吞咽的口水顺着阳物往下流，弄湿了singto胯间浓密的阴毛。

“唔…好舒服…kit，kit你真棒……”

Krist撅著屁股趴在床上，整个脑袋都埋进了singto的胯间卖力的上下吞吐着，哧溜哧溜的吸吮著粗长的大肉棒。  
  
“ki…kit……”Singto挺着腰在krist嘴里轻轻的顶弄着，喉咙里发出暗哑的呻吟声，视线落在了那浑圆挺翘的屁股上。想起自己的阳物插进去后被肉洞紧紧吸住的销魂感觉，Singto整个人都热血沸腾了，更何况现在对方还正在给自己口交，嘴巴里和肉洞一样潮湿温暖，小舌尖又滑又软，舔的龟头痒痒的……此刻对于singto来说，真是视觉与感官的双重享受。  
  
“Kit，你起来对趴到我身上。”

“对趴到你身上？”

Krist稍微想一下就能明白那是个什么姿势了，虽然有些不好意思，但Krist今天的本意就是要让singto开心满意，所以他的所有要求，自己都会乖乖照做。  
  
Singto等到krist摆好姿势后，双手按在krist的两瓣屁股上又揉又捏的，白花花软绵绵的软肉时不时的从指缝间挤出来，粉红色的穴口里卡着一条黑色细绳，平添了几分诱惑。Singto的眼神变得越来越火热炽烈，隔着那条卡在股缝间的细绳舔弄着krist的后穴，软滑的舌头沿着细绳在股缝里前后游移着，偶尔还用舌尖左右拨弄几下，让绳子在穴口处来回摩擦。手指拽着细绳勒住krist的后穴口，舌头在上面反复舔弄著，粉红色的嫩肉都被翻了出来，穴口湿淋淋的泛著淫糜的水光，可Singto就是不往里面舔。

“啊…啊…好痒……”

后面被磨的发痒，krist难受的扭动着屁股。感觉到滑溜溜的舌头不停的上下滑动着，牵动着那条细小的布料来回摩擦着，比以往直接舔弄时还要更痒更麻。  


“难受…呜呜…里面难受…好痒…P'sing…呜…求求你……”

Krist被舔的难受狠了，没出息的哭了起来，一边哭着还一边哑着声音哀求对方

“kit，乖，不要停下来，像刚刚那样继续含着我”

Krist虽然难受，但还是晃动着屁股，乖乖低下头含住Singto的阳物咕叽咕叽的吞吐起来。

Singto听Krist哭着求自己才算是满意了。拨开卡在穴口处的细绳将舌头顶了进去，舌头可着劲儿的往深处舔。口水沾到穴壁上，肉洞里面被搅的水湿，咕叽咕叽的，舌头虽然不及肉棒和手指捅的深，但胜在柔软灵活。舌尖在肉洞里绕着圈的舔弄著，krist就感觉自己屁股里面就好像有一条小虫子在钻来钻去，痒的不得了，却又舒服的要命。

“呼…p'sing…”krist松开Singto的阳物仰起脑袋喘了口气，被对方舔弄的感觉实在太刺激了，krist真怕自己兴奋过头，不注意轻重咬疼对方，只得先松了口，缓过来再继续低头含住对方的阳物继续吮吸吞吐，还时不时用柔软的舌尖舔几下顶端的肉头想让对方更加舒服。  
  
Singto被krist伺候的欲仙欲死，时不时挺下腰往krist的嘴里顶弄，舌头在肉洞里一进一出的抽插起来。没多长时间肉洞就在舌头的搅弄下变得潮湿柔软。  
  
两人都想把对方伺候的更加舒服。都在卖力的取悦对吧。卧室里回荡着两人的喘息声，情欲的淫糜味道也越来越重。

Singto被krist含的越来越爽，软滑的舌头不停的划过阳物上的筋络，小嘴一个劲儿又吸又舔的，Singto觉的自己快要控制不住了。

  
“kit，坐上来。”singto对着穴口狠狠嗫了一口，喘著粗气命令道。

“坐…坐上来？”krist吐出肉棒回过头来看着singto问道。被singto自要求羞臊到整个身体都红了。白皙的皮肤泛起了淡淡的粉红色。  
刹是诱人。

  
“对，坐到我这上面来。”

Krist面红耳赤的按照singto的话，转过身来，曲起双腿跪在他身体两侧，双手扶着对方的肩膀，让肉头对准自己的后穴口后，身体慢慢的向下沈。身体猛的一沈，噗哧一声硕大的龟头挤进了后穴里。krist感觉自己后面被逐渐撑开，阳物进入的越来越深，直至整根没入。粗长的阳物连根插入，爽的krist又是一连串的尖叫呻吟。之后krist自己就开始上下起伏着身体用後穴套弄肉棒。随着身体的上下起伏，后穴不断吞吐着阳物。Krist的快感更加强烈，硕大的阳物又烫又硬，直愣愣的插在屁股里，上面爆起的青筋磨蹭著穴壁，痒痒的，麻麻的，舒服到让他都舍不得完全退出来，龟头还含在肉洞里的时候就又赶紧坐了下去。

“啊…啊～p'sing～”

Krist一下接着一下使劲的往肉棒上坐，屁股与对方大腿碰撞时发出接连不断的啪啪声，硕大的肉头狠狠撞进最紧窄的深处，顶的krist直叫。krist一看就是舒爽到了极致，前端的阴茎挺的笔直，顶端的铃口流出来的淫水随着身体的晃动面四处飞溅。  


“Kit，舒服吗？我插的你舒服吗？”  
  
“舒服～啊～P，～啊嗯～～”

“那krist喜不喜欢被我这样插？”

Krist动情的模样让singto看的两眼发红，恨不得就把这个人干死在床上。  
  
“喜…喜欢……”Krist被对方顶的整个人都一颠一颠的。Krist爽得顾不上害羞，也不知道自己在说什么了，全身都是被情欲渲染的潮红色。用屁股夹紧肉棒在对方身上卖力的扭动着。  
  
“喜欢什么？”  
  
“喜～啊～喜欢被你～嗯！啊被你插～啊……”

“Kit……”

Krist的那几句淫语让singto再也忍不住了，双手紧箍住对方腰侧，手臂使力抓住对方身体上下起伏。阳物被后穴吸的死紧，全身血液都一股脑的朝下腹涌去，爽的Singto恨不得把这个人玩坏。  
  
“太快了～啊啊！P'sing～啊～”

Krist现在都不用自己使力了，他也使不上力了。身体被对方控制住，对方的阳物在后穴里一次又一次的挺进，穴壁被摩擦的滚烫，肠道里就像是着了火一样。

“kit，我迟早要死在你身上，kit，说，说你是我的，只能是我的”

“啊啊～”此时的Krist已经被疯狂的快感给冲昏了头脑，根本就没办法回答对方。

“嗯嗯啊..好深…不行了..啊哈.插的～嗯，好深”

Singto的阳物每次都进的极深，狠狠的冲撞着对方的后穴，干的Krist尖叫连连，抽插时噗呲噗呲的水声更快，撞击时啪啪啪的声音也越响。

“不要了…阿哈啊..p'sing…啊啊.要死了～啊啊…不要再～再操了.嗯啊～”

krist在连续不断的狠顶中被插射了，大脑片刻一片空白，精液从直挺挺的阴茎中喷射出来，溅了两人满身。  
  
singto也在此时按住了krist的身体，挺起腰将肉棒奋力顶到後穴最深处，将精液悉数射进了对身体里。  
  
“啊～p'sing，烫，烫死我了……”

柔嫩的穴壁本就已经被摩擦的疼痛，加上高潮后的敏感，krist被对方灼热的精液一烫，那感觉真是火烧火燎的。

情事结束后，singto的阳物依旧埋在对方体内，发出低沉的笑声。“舒服吗，宝贝”

“嗯。”krist红着脸回应着对方。

一次并没有让singto满足，在对方体内的阳物依旧半硬着。Singto抱道krist翻了个身，连着那根东西在他体內旋转了一番，引的对方喘了一声。

随后将对方双腿腿折叠压在他的胸，自己整个人都压在了对方身上，还没褪出对方体内的阳物再次动作起来。

本来高潮就没有完全褪去，这个姿势又进的及其深，没一会，krist就被干的只能发出一声声诱人的声音。

而singto，最爱听的就是对方的叫床声。

“阿嗯….好棒…啊哈!”

Krist也顾不得羞，只知道对方干的他特别舒服，闭着眼，享受着对方他带来的快感。

“好舒服..嗯啊～快～快一点…啊…还要..嗯嗯啊..好粗好硬.嗯哼.。”

任何一个男人在这种的时侯听到夸奖自己的话，都会忍不住更加疼爱身下的人。

“啊啊～不要，那里…哈啊～受不了了…嗯啊啊～”

一直到凌晨三四点，Krist叫哑了嗓子也哭干了眼泪，求饶了不知道多少次，但singto却一直没有因为他的求饶而停下，反而更加疯狂。

“呜呜鸣..不要了。啊～老公，嗯啊～不行了…啊～”

Krist双腿无力的垂在床上，任由着对方摆布。他觉得自己要被干坏掉了，只能一次次的求着对方。

“宝贝，马上就好。”

singto舒服的喘着粗气，在红肿的穴口里快速的抽插了百来下才将滚烫的精液射给对方。

高潮过后，Singto发现身下的人早就被自己干的晕了过去，眼角带着泪珠。一副任人蹂躏狠了的样子？差点把singto的情欲又勾了出来。

singto心疼的吻了吻对方，慢慢的把阳物抽出，将人抱入浴室清洗。没一会，浴室又传出撞击声和求饶哭泣声……  
  
  



End file.
